


Tomorrow Never Came

by TheWitchiestBitch



Series: SongVerse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst without a happy ending, Arguing, Cigarettes, Drinking, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Smoking, logan and patton are cute and fluffy tho, past breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Virgil and Roman have been away from each other for too long. Maybe there's nothing they can do anymore.Takes place directly after "Ruins".





	Tomorrow Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the cover of "Tomorrow Never Came" by Thomas Sanders and Ben J. Pierce. Come yell at me on Tumblr @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0

“Hey, Virgil.”

“Hey. What have you been doing?”

“Not a lot. I've mostly been here.”

“Can I ask—…”

“I told you why, Virge. I had to work.”

“ _ Why _ ? When did that become more important to you?”

“Don't ask me why… Please don't ask me why…”

Tears sprang to Virgil's eyes and he clenched his hands into fists. “I guess you've found your little slice of paradise, huh?”

Roman frowned, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “If I had it my way, we would have stayed together, Virgil…”

“...I waited for you,” Virgil whispered, wiping at his eyes.

Roman glanced over at the archway to the theater foyer, wishing everyone would just be quiet so they could have this conversation.

“You told me to wait, so I did,” Virgil continued, his voice breaking. “In that spot by the park, on our bench. It rained.”

“I had to—”

“I waited for you! In the exact spot you told me to wait. I adored you, and I wanted things to go back to the way they were. You said, and I quote, 'I'll meet you there tomorrow.’ I guess tomorrow never came, huh?”

Patton rounded the corner, all gentle concern and strained smiles. “Hey, guys… Virgil, Logan said he'd sit the dinner out. Would you mind staying with him?”

It was a lame excuse that Virgil and Roman didn't buy, but it gave them a chance to cool off, so Virgil went with Logan, and Roman ate dinner with Patton. Silently.

*~*~*~*~*

Roman stepped out onto the balcony, where Virgil was leaning against the railing, cigarette dangling from his lips. Roman could practically taste the cigarette smoke on his tongue every time he looked at those lips. 

“I thought you quit,” he said softly as he leaned his elbows on the railing next to Virgil, a glass of wine in either hand.

Virgil just stared at the city lights. 

“Whatcha thinkin'?” asked Roman softly. 

“Nothing.”

“Come on. It's me. Penny for your thoughts.”

Virgil sighed heavily, looking more tired in that moment than he ever had to Roman.

“Thinking about the old jukebox in the diner. Don't really know why.”

Roman gave a small chuckle. “Remember how annoyed Valerie used to get when we'd come in during her shift just to pick stupid songs and dance?”

Virgil managed a tiny smile in response. “She never stayed mad for more than two minutes.” There was a pause as he took a drag from his cigarette and let the breath out slowly, the smoke spiralling and climbing into the night air. “She doesn't work there anymore. Got herself her dream job.”

“That's good to hear.” He finally took a sip from his glass of wine and offered Virgil the other. Again, there was silence, as they both drank.

“Stay,” Roman whispered when he'd finished his glass.

“What?”

“Don't go. Stay here with me. I've waited for you to be able to come, and I want you to move in. Here. With me. Tomorrow.”

“...I can't. I don't think there's any salvaging this… us. Not anymore, Roman.”

Virgil went back inside. And that tomorrow never came.

*~*~*~*~*

Two glasses of wine each later, Roman and Virgil sat on the couch, laughing and looking through that shoebox of keepsakes that Roman had stuffed under his bed his first night in the city and not looked at since. 

There was a picture of them, standing with the roses Roman had brought Virgil on the night of their senior prom, taken by Virgil's mom. Another picture showed Roman sitting on a hay bale playing his guitar. He remembered what he was singing that day; it was “You Belong With Me” by Taylor Swift, and Virgil laughed his ass off when Roman recalled that as they went through the box. Across the coffee table, Patton and Logan were finishing off a bottle of wine together and arguing over the rules of checkers. It was like they were in high school.

There was a lull in the laughing and conversation around midnight, and Patton was beginning to fall asleep on Logan's shoulder. 

“I wish I'd just stayed at home with you guys,” Roman said softly as Logan picked Patton up to take him to Roman's guest bedroom, too quietly for Logan and Patton to hear. 

Virgil reached out and caressed Roman's cheek, drawing Roman's eyes to him. “I could keep waiting,” Virgil whispered, “on that park bench where we used to meet. No matter how much it rains.”

“I just want it to be the same as it used to be,” Roman whispered, tears filling his eyes. 

“Me too,” Virgil whispered back before leaning in to press a gentle, brief kiss to Roman's lips.

Roman smiled softly. “I’ll always love you like there's no tomorrow.”

It was an empty promise. Virgil went home, and they missed each other less and less, and they saw each other less and less.

Tomorrow never came.


End file.
